


Wild Skies O'er Yonder

by Bennyhatter, Gothams_Only_Wolf



Series: Elysian Fields [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: All thanks to some wonky magic, Daryl Dixon-centric, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Other, Shifter!Daryl meets Wild!Daryl, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:43:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6904573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl's settled into the prison, working on his relationship with Rick when he stumbles upon a little wolf figurine. Nanna always did tell Daryl to be careful: Magic was fickle at even its best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magic is a Fickle Beast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [As the Heavens Set Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6421804) by [Gothams_Only_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf). 
  * Inspired by [The Wild Runs in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667283) by [Bennyhatter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennyhatter/pseuds/Bennyhatter). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Benny and I tossed this one back and forth round-robin style, chapter-by-chapter. 
> 
> If you're a fan of the Wild Soul series or the Elysian Fields series, this combines the (hopefully) best of both worlds~ 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> _  
> **NOTE: If you haven't read either series, this isn't gonna make a lick of sense! Those familiar with one or the other should brush up on the one they don't know.**  
> _
> 
> The Wild Runs in Me! Daryl speaks in _italics_ or like _italics underlined_ if there are others that speak mind-to-mind.
> 
> As the Heavens Set Fire! Daryl speaks in **_bold italics_** only.

* * *

Daryl sang softly as he cleared out Cell Block A, the tune one that the Dixon Patron God had taught him a long time ago. 

" _You must go where I cannot,_  
_Pangur Bán, Pangur Bán,_  
_Níl sa saol seo ach ceo,_  
_Is ní bheimid beo,_  
_ach seal beag gearr._

_Pangur Bán, Pangur Bán,_  
_Níl sa saol seo ach ceo,_  
_Is ní bheimid beo,_  
_ach seal beag gearr._

_You must go where I cannot,_  
_Pangur Bán, Pangur Bán,_  
_Níl sa saol seo ach ceo._ "

As he finished off the last of the dead a glint of something flashed in the weak sunlight of Cell Block A. Daryl sniffed the air warily, free to do so thanks to his isolation in the oldest of the Cell Blocks but not a thing was out of place. 

Slinking forward revealed the flash to be a simple carved figurine, the wood so light grey it could almost be mistaken for white and a single smudge around the right eye, as though someone had picked it up with charcoal dusted hands and left only that mark. The wolf, for wolf it was, had one paw off the ground where it had been lost. 

He frowned, pressed his magic into every corner of the room, and shrugged as he picked it up off the ground thinking Carl or Sophia might like to keep it. 

The resulting flare of light had Daryl very unceremoniously dumping his crossbow on the ground and... disappearing. 

The clatter of the weapon on concrete drew no attention at all.

* * *

Daryl groaned as he sat up, every inch of him stiff and sore like he'd cast one of the spells in Nanna's Grimoire. He was no longer in the prison... Or even near his pride. He spotted the innocent-looking figurine not a foot from him and glared at it. Covering it with his motorcycle rag, he tucked it away into his back pocket as he slowly stood. 

Wherever the hell this thing had brought him, he needed to get back. The pride might miss him. Daryl Shifted, hoping to get an idea of where he was with scent. None of it was familiar; not a single scent right or even from Georgia. He cursed the figurine again as he flared out his magic. 

Thankfully, or maybe not, there were people nearby. Six Shifters and one that felt like a Shift but wasn't entirely. Daryl was thoroughly confused. How could someone feel like one but not _be_ a Shift? He padded through the underbrush carefully. It wouldn't do to get caught in his second skin if they weren't friendly. Climbing took him a moment but he panted as he curled his paws under him on the sturdy branch. 

The only reason he'd be tired was if that carved toy had tapped into his magic. Daryl didn't doubt that in the least, especially when he was still feeling the effects. He had enough to test his environment without looking though, which he was grateful to have. 

When the Shifters wandered into the low, grassy clearing, Daryl's mouth opened as he scented the air. 

Two were familiar with the remaining five unknown. The thing was—The familiar was _impossible_. Rick (not quite human, not quite a Shift) and... **himself** as an incredibly well-done mimic of the figurine. Maybe it was the other way 'round, considering the figurine hadn't had the scarring this one did; like Daryl did, covered as it was in thick, spotted fur. 

Part of him wanted to laugh because even in this place, wherever it was, he still kept his spots.

The other part realized with a sinking sensation that he did _not_ belong here.

* * *

Watching the cubs gambole made Daryl settle down on the branch, one paw hanging perilously close to the leaf line of the tree he was in. One of the cubs strayed from the group, heading for the edge of the forest where Daryl could hear the dead shuffling. He watched her carefully as she ducked back into the grass and out again with a happy yip. 

_Pup, c'mere._ Daryl's breath hitched in at the sound of his own voice coming from the pale wolf. 

**Yes Papa.** She started heading back when a dead one broke the tree line far too close to the cub. **Papa!**

_ Beth, I need ya t' run. _

A second dead one swayed forward and Daryl, in spite of or because of his illogical response to cubs in danger, lunged from his perch with a roar. He reared up on his hind legs and lashed out with his claws, crushing the skull as he went. It fell as the head rolled, Daryl turning to the other one and caving in its skull with another swipe. 

He watched the forest with a wary golden gaze as he planted himself over the wolf cub, snuffling at her fur to see if she was bitten. Daryl sighed in relief as he found none. He nudged her softly with his muzzle, rumbling as he nosed at her ribs. 

**_Cub, 'm not gonna hurt you._** He murmured as he moved so that he was between her and the forest but not between her and the very worried pale wolf headed their direction. 

Daryl took a deep breath and waited for the question he knew were coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	2. The Newcomer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first collaboration, and it's a lot of fun!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it! Gotham is so amazing and I'm still in awe that they wanted to write something with me!
> 
> This chapter is wicked short, but I'm hoping to make them longer from here!

The walker was something they could deal with easily. They'd spent long enough doing so in this new world, hunting and killing and surviving despite all odds. The cubs weren't old enough to know that life, weren't old enough yet to be taken out and given a knife and told _this is the way to bring this monster down_. Rick and Daryl had decided that there were plenty of years between now and then, but the cubs had been getting restless. They needed to stretch their legs somewhere that wasn't Alexandria, and Daryl had promised to talk to their father. Rick had been all for it, and so they'd set out.

Seeing Beth playing, seeing her enjoying herself so thoroughly, had made him smile and croon. Connor had been somewhat well-behaved, probably afraid that if he put a paw too far out of line he'd be whisked home and miss out on all the fun. Noah stayed close to his alpha, too shy yet to want to explore like his sister, and Caelean had been perfectly content to stick close and watch his twin make a fool of himself.

Everything had been going very well, until Beth had disturbed the walker.

What brought Daryl up short was the giant cat that had launched itself from the tree and taken out the walker with a roar that still reverberated in the wolf's ears. When the spotted beast stood over his _daughter_ , those fangs too close to his cub to ever be comfortable for him, he'd lunged forward without a second thought while Rick had growled low in his throat and kept their boys back. His alpha had been watching, though, one hand out to keep their sons in line while the other had dropped to rest on the butt of the colt.

 _Who are you?_ Daryl snarled as soon as he was close enough, bodily muscling the spotted beast away from Beth and ducking his head as he stood over her protectively, much as the big cat had been doing previously. He wasn't going to think about that right now, though. He was too busy flaring his nostrils and dragging in the unknown predator's scent. It smelled unlike any kind of Wild he'd ever come across, but there was a familiarity to it that he couldn't place. The cat smelled like pine forests, like ice and snow and feral things, and it made the hair down the wolf's spine bristle, his ears laid flat and his lips curled back.

"That's a very good question," Rick agreed, his mate's voice dipping low and dangerous, his blue eyes glowing as the Wild in him roused in response to Daryl's mess of emotions. A single glance was all he needed to keep his sons sitting and whining quietly, and then he was stepping up to stand beside Daryl and look at the saber-tooth cat. "Who are you, and where did you come from?"

 _Go back to yer brothers, Beth_ , Daryl murmured, pressing his muzzle between his daughter's ears and giving her a quick, soothing lick before he nudged her to her paws and swung to put his body between the cat and his offspring. His ears were still flat against his skull, his hackles bristling and his tail stiff. He might not be an alpha, might not even be a beta like Bob or Eric, but he would consider himself more than capable of giving this saber a run for his money if he tried anything.

The fact that the other Wild soul had saved his cub would not come into consideration for Daryl right now. He saw a threat, and he would respond accordingly, and if that meant that it would end in a fight, then the wolf would be prepared to cause as much damage as he could. Rick nudged his mind as they stood shoulder-to-side, a large hand pressed against his spine and petting through his bristling fur as they faced this dangerous stranger.

 _What do you think, darlin'?_ Rick murmured to him, their mental voices just as entangled as they had always been.

 _I think he's dangerous_ , Daryl growled in reply, his golden eyes narrowed as he looked the big cat up and down while it eyed them in kind. _Definitely Wild, although I've never sensed anything like him before. There's something..._

 _Familiar?_ Rick supplied. The wolf sneezed in agreement.

_Very. I can't figure out what it is, though._

His alpha tilted his head a little, his shoulders squared and his feet planted as he readied himself. Daryl stood tall and ready by his side, his nose wrinkled as he drew in another deep lungful of the strange predator's scent. He'd never seen a Wild soul that wasn't a wolf, much less one that turned into a species that no longer even _existed_. That wasn't what bothered him the most, though - it was the strange familiarity he sensed in the cat, like he _knew_ him even though he'd never seen him before.

 _Who are you?_ he growled again, and then he had no choice but to wait for the spotted cat to either answer or attack. Either way, he gathered himself to be ready for it.


	3. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny's fun to work with! Always double-checking~ 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

_Who are you?_ The pale wolf was sizing Daryl up, despite being close to the same size. He could understand the need to know, especially with cubs so close by, and the need to keep them safe. 

"That's a very good question," The tone Rick took made Daryl want to expose his belly. "Who are you and where did you come from?" The only thing stopping him was that this was not _his_ Rick, the wolf with glistening fur and command in his every step, Shifted or not. 

The pale wolf lifted his lips to expose ivory fangs that could likely cut Daryl to ribbons if he let them hit. _Who are you?_ The second time was full of tension and the large frame bracing for only one thing: a fight that Daryl's not sure he wants. 

**_You c'n call me We-sa*._** He replied carefully as he considered his options, knowing that if he said his name was **Daryl** that things would go downhill quickly. **_I'm from Georgia an' have zero clue as t' how I got here. I swear on my Mama's grave that I will do you, your mate, your cubs or your pack no harm._** He lifted his front paws one-by-one and snorted at the sight of blackened blood. **_Really wouldn't mind a stream t' bathe in but I c'n deal, seein' as I don't plan on ingestin' the blood._**

"So you know that you killed a Walker." Rick caught on quickly, the pale wolf still tense as Daryl settled onto his haunches and exposed his spotted underside. 

A tufted ear flicked backwards to make sure no more dead chose to invade this place but the crashes were far and few. Something about Daryl's roar tended to send them shying away from a predator his size, the remaining senses left to the dead committed to a primal reaction. 

**_My kind call them the dead, though I have heard other words for them._** Daryl acknowledged as he caught sight of the whining cubs. Four-four!-cubs, including the one he'd protected from the onslaught, hid behind Rick's solid stance. He melted a little at the sight of them; one pale, one grey/brown and two tawny that smell almost the same. Always did have a soft spot for little 'uns. **_Please, tend t' your cubs. 'M gonna go wash off. You c'n ask as many question as ya like when I get back._**

With that, he slipped into the quiet of the forest, his long body sliding into a tireless stride as he found the source of the burbling noise; a clear, cool stream that flowed into a thicket of cat-tails and lily-pads. He ripped up a few cat-tail stalks and a set of lily-pads, Shifted back into his human form and cupped the water in a lily-pad to wash off the blood without contaminating the source. 

Daryl made sure to dump it into the tree line before he slowly Shifted back to not collapse from the strain that Shifting caused. 

Breaking into a trot brought him back to the clearing, lingering at the edge as the cubs crowded around the pale wolf. He locked eyes with Rick and looked away, finding a space away from the aftermath of his attack. Daryl settled down to clean his face tongue rasping in a rhythm that relaxed him as he washed the mud of the stalks off his muzzle. 

He glanced up to see Rick and the wolf in close quarters, the familar hands buried in the thick ruff of the other Shifter. Jealousy spiked before he shoved it away; his Rick had no idea how much he wanted that sort of soft affection. They were still dancing, still sussin' each other out even though it'd been close to three years in the other's company. 

He'd wait until they were done discussing what was likely his future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.
> 
> *We-sa : Cherokee for cat; Nanna Dixon's nickname for Shifter!Daryl


	4. Suspicion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit's gettin' real now, folks.

_The fuck kind'a name is We-sa?_ Daryl grumbled across the link only he and Rick shared, watching the big cat as it approached and recognizing the look on its face. He was waiting for them to start hurling questions at him, and the pale wolf was more than ready to do so. First, though, he had to get his cubs back to safety before anything else decided it was going to come along and disrupt their outing further. _C'mon, pups. Back home with you._

 _But papa!_ Connor protested, only to be silenced quickly by a warning growl. The pup flattened his tawny ears and whined unhappily. Clearly he was disappointed at having his fun cut short, but Daryl wasn't about to keep his six-year-old children out in the woods with an enormous saber-tooth tiger. We-sa had made no move to harm his family - had actively _protected_ Beth from the walker she'd accidentally flushed out - but the beast was a stranger to Daryl for all that he smelled familiar, and their pack was too far away, tucked safely in Alexandria, to offer immediate assistance.

 _Go on_ , he huffed, pressing his slender muzzle against his outspoken son's shoulder and nudging him firmly. The pup grumbled but went obediently, his scent broadcasting his feelings about being shipped off home. Bitter saffron stung Daryl's nose and he rumbled until Connor ducked his head and picked up his paws quickly. Caelean fell in beside his twin, their fur blending where they were pressed so close together that it was a wonder they could walk at all. Beth bounded out ahead, her slim ears flicking as she listened for danger.

 _Is he a bad man, papa?_ Noah asked quietly, his soft voice trembling and hesitant across their familial connection. The stranger wouldn't be able to hear them like this, nor would the pack, but his siblings and his father could. Rick crooned soothingly and dropped a hand to his shyest cub's head, running his fingers through Noah's fur and rubbing one ear between his fingers until the cub settled and wagged his thin tail.

 _I don't know, pup,_ Daryl replied honestly. He'd never lied to his children to protect them from the truth, because in this new world not knowing all of the facts could have easily gotten any of them killed if they weren't knowledgeable enough to be careful.

"You said you call the walkers 'dead ones' where you come from," Rick mentioned as he motioned for the cat to follow them. Daryl kept the other Wild soul in his periphery as they walked, his muscles twitching tensely and his hackles rising every now and then. He knew already that Rick would stop the beast well away from Alexandria; that his mate would not risk bringing someone so unknown to them - someone so clearly _dangerous_ \- near their people.

**_Yes._ **

"And you said you're from Georgia?"

**_Yeah, I am._ **

"Where about? We're from that way ourselves."

The cat hesitated, like it wasn't sure how much it should tell them, and Daryl let his lips peel back as he growled.

_Best start answerin' if ya don't want teeth in yer hide, cat. What the fuck d'ya mean, ya don't know how ya got here? You sleepwalk or somethin'?_

"Easy, darlin'," his mate admonished. "Give him a chance to answer one question before you throw another one at him."

Trust his alpha to be the one playing nice. Daryl never had the patience for it, especially not when it came to those he regarded with suspicion. Now would be no different, and he glared from the corner of one eye but fell silent so that his alpha could take care of the questioning. The longer he spent around the saber, the more his fur started to prickle and stand on end. The sense of familiarity was starting to get to him. The longer he stayed near the other Wild creature, the more his instincts started to clamor at him that something wasn't right. He still couldn't figure out what it was, though, aside from the fact that the beast smelled familiar in a way he couldn't place. Even hearing his mind-voice was making the pale wolf click his teeth, and his tail was still stiff behind him.

Thankfully the cubs seemed unaffected by the tension radiating from their parents. Beth and Connor had started a game of tag, determined to enjoy their freedom for the last few minutes they could while Caelean supervised with a strong current of amusement running through his mind that lapped at the edge of Daryl's awareness. It normally would have soothed him, but at that moment he didn't think anything was going to make him fully relax until they'd figured out who We-sa was and what he wanted.

Noah seemed to be the only one as unhappy at the situation as Daryl. The cub stuck to his side, his thick fur standing out glaringly next to the archer's paler coat.

 _What does he want, d'you think?_ Wide, nervous golden-green eyes peered up at him, and he licked the cub between his ears to give him a sense of comfort even though he knew Noah would not be calm until they were home and safe.

_Couldn't say, pup. We'll find out, though. Don't you worry. Yer dad an' I will never let nothin' bad happen ta ya. Promise._

If it turned out that the big saber meant any of them harm in any way, Daryl would not hesitate to rip his throat out. No one was going to bring trouble to his family without facing the most severe consequences.


	5. Temper Like a Summer Squall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really fun! Maybe I should do more collabs... 
> 
> How are you all enjoying our team-up so far?

* * *

Daryl thought a moment about how much truth to reveal and how much to keep back. The pale wolf wouldn't like it if he—There it was. Aggression because those pups, however improbable, were the wolf's. Magic didn't lie: couldn't to Daryl, with magic born in his blood. 

So he'd answer any questions as truthfully as he could manage. 

**_Nah, no sleepwalkin.' Few days North o' Fort Benning. Last thing I remember is clearin' out th' area 'round our home—Next, 'm here, sore as hell 'n my mouth feels like cotton._** All true. Just... wiggled enough that the other him wouldn't take offense. He rolled his shoulders and relaxed his stride, keeping just behind the pale wolf and allowing the other to block him from the cubs. **_My pride's prolly worried sick._**

 _Finally._ Daryl knew that the pale wolf had, despite the cubs and Rick's presence, had more than his fair share of fights. To pick a fight with this Shifter was like taunting the sky for lightnin' in a summer squall: deadly and the last thing you'd ever see. No—Daryl knew what fight to pick and this one wasn't it. 

"What about your... pride? Is it big?" Rick asked as the cub he saved gamboled ahead of the rest, making him chatter his teeth in amusement. The pace was slow enough for the cubs to keep up but fast enough that Daryl suspected they'd be stopping well short of any home the wolves had. 

He'd have done the same thing had their situations been reversed. 

**_'S an alright size. More 'n ten which makes feedin' all of 'em hard work._** He realized that he might be here long enough to figure out why he was here, why that cursed figurine pulled him away from home. **_Plus I help watch the cubs. Rascals, the lot of 'em._**

Daryl huffed as he realized he might be missed for dinner. Damn, and T-Dog'd been cooking too...

 _You being away isn't a good thing, I take it?_ The shrewd question from the pale wolf had Daryl shaking his head no. 

**_No. We have other hunters but they c'n only bring in a few at a time. One's still learning and comes up empty-pawed most times._** He admitted as he paused to lick at a stubborn tuft of fur on his chest and listened for any dead activity. **_Th' other three are competent but three like to tussle 'n the fourth's nobody's fool._** Daryl inhaled and took the plunge that was giving non-essential information. **_About half th' pride are human._**

**That** was what brought the pale wolf up short, the bristles that had never quite laid down up again as the wolf hovered over the darkest cub. 

_Half?_

**_Half,_** Daryl confirmed as he settled again on his haunches. The lightest cub—Beth—ran back toward her Papa, running straight through Rick's legs to bowl straight into his belly fur. He hitched in a breath but held still as she snuffled him. **_Little 'un, I don't know what you're lookin' for._**

**Papa, you got a cousin?** Both of the Claimed pair froze at that, Rick looking between the pale wolf and Daryl himself as she settled between his forelegs. **He smells an awful lot like you do.**

If Daryl'd had the use of his hands, he'd be face-palming right about now. 

Out of the mouth of cubs indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	6. Ultimatum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh man, we's gettin' into it now~

If it had been anyone else, Daryl would not have believed them. He'd have figured they were picking up too much of the forest Wild souls always brought with them and not digging deeper for the base, natural scent that hid beneath and flirted with noses not quite adept at finding the whole truth.

 _If_ it had been anyone but Beth, the pale wolf would have dismissed it as a mistake and gone on with things. Something was starting to niggle insistently in his mind, though. The big cat, the location - the number of people, even. They were all adding up to something that made his mind buzz like an angry swarm.

Then his little girl had gotten a good, strong whiff of We-sa, and the light bulb had flickered, suspicion curling in his gut. He pulled back his lips, meeting the big cat's eyes and lifting his head and his tail in challenge. He wasn't an alpha, would never be one, but We-sa wasn't a wolf, either. Their hierarchies ran in different forms, and the wolf wasn't about to back down for a _cat_ unless Rick took control of the situation.

 _Shift back,_ he growled, the rumble in his chest deep and low. His cubs responded instantaneously to his tone, huddling together with uncertain whines.

_**I don' think-**_

_Shift. **Now.**_

Rick watched on solemnly, saying nothing yet. When the alpha finally crooned and held out his hand, Beth went running to him. She pressed against his thighs, her body low and her tail tucked as she vocalized her confusion with her brothers. They all crept over to the man, crouched against the dirt and peeking around his legs as Daryl faced off against the other Wild soul.

_M'not gonna ask again. Shift the fuck back now. Wanna see who the fuck you are. Wanna know why you smell enough like me my **cub** picked up on it._

We-sa's ears twitched. His muscles rippled, and the pale wolf pressed his paws firmly into the soil beneath him, squaring his stance in response. He drew himself up to his full height, his formidable teeth bared and his ears laid flat against his skull.

Reaching out with his mind, reaching back toward home and the rest of the pack, he searched for the familiar presence that reminded him of cool, shady days and musky ferns.

_Bob._

The black wolf responded with a nudge and a soft pulse of surprise. It turned quickly to wary concern when the beta felt Daryl's emotions roiling.

_What's wrong, pack brother? What do you need?_

_Need ya ta come get the cubs. Take 'em home. Got a stranger here that's shady as fuck, an' Beth says he smells kinda like me. I'm inclined ta believe her a bit, given th' fact that he's a goddamn giant cat._

_Cat?_ Bob sounded confused by that, which proved Daryl's earlier thought that cats were not a common type of Wild soul. That didn't help much in the long run, though, because he still needed to figure out _who the fuck the beast was._

_Gettin' real fuckin' tired'a you draggin' this out, We-sa._

Bob chose that moment to check in. _Hang tight, Daryl. I'm on my way with Glenn and Abraham._

"You've got five minutes," Daryl's mate allowed, and he wanted to protest, to demand _here_ and _now_ , but one look from Rick made him subside with a growl. "Some of our pack are coming to get the cubs. Once they're safely away from here, we will handle this like civilized men. If we can _avoid_ bloodshed, then I would prefer that."

Rick always was the diplomatic one. The Wild in him, that sliver he'd been gifted when he and Daryl had sealed their bond as mates, had made him a little more wolf-like than they'd expected - quicker to react as a wolf would to a threat. Quicker to let that hint of feral fever free. If he could avoid the conflict, though, he tried to do so.

Alexandria had tamed the man somewhat, but the will to fight, to kill and _survive_ , had never left Rick once in their years behind the walls. If he said We-sa had five minutes, then he had five minutes.

Daryl paced, his movements tight with aggravation and fury. His teeth clicked together sharply, his muzzle wrinkled and his muscles ready. He kept his eyes on the big cat, kept those eyes focused on him rather than his children.

 _ **I'd never harm a cub,**_ We-sa said quietly, and the pale wolf tossed his head and pawed at the ground as he tried to settle himself and keep his head clear. He was responding to Rick, to the darkness inside his alpha that was rising eagerly.

_Best hope fer th' sake'a yer hide that ya can prove that._

_**Ain't lyin'. C'n tell from m'scent I ain't.**_

_Prove it by shiftin' back once they're gone an' maybe I'll be more inclined ta believe ya._

Noah whined, shaking and tucking his tail as he pressed himself nearly flat against the ground. Beth licked and nuzzled him; Caelean and Connor rumbled soothingly as they bracketed him with their bodies. Meanwhile, Daryl continued to pace until Bob's familiar howl reverberated through the woods and urged him to tip his head back and howl in return, leading their packmates to them. 


	7. Cat-astrophe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this is pretty much exploding from the Muses? 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

Well, that was one hell of a ride. Daryl didn't _dare_ to move, not even with the pale wolf exposing his throat. His second skin scolded him for the loss of opportunity to stake his Claim here and now against the wolf but Daryl held it back with the sharp reprimand that this wasn't their Rick. 

He didn't quite smell like the coldest pond in the woods surrounding Atlanta, like the dusk before the dawn and nowhere near the musky scent of true Shifter scent. 

A black wolf, Glenn—Glenn?!—and a ginger stranger skidded into the tense tableau. 

"Well I'll be damned." The thick Texan drawl of the stranger almost had him laughing. "You got yourself a cat-astrophe here." 

Daryl snorted while licking the mucus away from his dry nose and exposing his sabers at the same time. The black wolf and the pale are herding the cubs toward Glenn, this one leveling a machine gun at him. He made a mental note not to piss off his Glenn over-much if he made it through; the Amur leopard was deadly enough in his human skin. 

The cubs looked at the pale wolf and licked at his chin, whining for reassurance they got in nuzzles and licks from the black and pale wolves. 

A wave of dizziness caught him, a warning that his magic wouldn't hold him up for much longer. It was a good thing he was already sitting. 

Golden eyes rolled back and Daryl slumped forward, his large frame sprawled in the middle of an unfamiliar highway.

* * *

He groaned as he awoke, his fur rippling as he attempted to stand. 

"Don't." The semi-curt order made him settle again. "You were severely dehydrated. Mind telling me how you got that way?" 

**_We were runnin' low on water. 'M brother 'n I took opposite ends of our place t' find if any of it would allow us t' store rain barrels. Awful heat-wave; nastiest we've had since I was a cub._** He said dryly as he cracked open a golden eye to see the face that belonged to the scent of the black wolf. 

"If you were a provider, didn't you get some water?" 

**_Cubs first. Hunters second._** Daryl muttered as he looked down. **_More cubs than hunters._**

"Rick mentioned you had a few." The black wolf checked the tube inserted into Daryl's foreleg and flicked the bag. 

**_Five. Two humans, three like... us. Only our 'pard got struck with sickness; kite too._** He was tired but feeling much better than when he'd practically fainted. 

"A leopard and a... Kite?" 

**_Bird of prey. Take it there's only one kind here; wolf._ **

"Call it the Wild." The black wolf murmured as he leaned against the thick tree trunk. 

**_Shift._** Daryl offered quietly. **_...Thanks._**

"What for? Saline drip?" 

**_Uh-uh. For carin' even though I might be a danger to whatever you got waitin'._** he countered softly. 

"Bob Stookey. I'd shake your hand if you had any." 

**_We-sa._ **

"I know." Bob's expression blanked for a moment but he pulled back to the present. Daryl figured it was a long projection, one only the pale wolf would hear. 

**_Either one of your fearless leaders around?_ **

"Should be along shortly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	8. A Break in Monotony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I mentioned how much fun this is?
> 
> Because this is a lot of fun. Holy shit.

_What the fuck are we supposed to do with him?_ Daryl demanded. He paced, paws scraping against blacktop as he glared between the high walls of Alexandria and the unconscious saber Bob was tending to. His cubs were safe in the den, at least, guarded by Carol and Carl. He'd left while Judith was calming Noah, his sweet baby girl's gentle voice always more than enough to soothe her nervous half-brother. She had a knack for calming distress, especially in Noah. Daryl sometimes thought that it was a pity she wasn't Wild. She would have made a beautiful wolf. He didn't love her any less for being human, and that was all that mattered.

"Once he's stable and conscious, we can press a little harder and try to figure out what's going on," Rick said. His mate was leaning against the wall beside the gate, his storm-colored eyes distant as he watched Bob lean down to check the saline solution when We-sa began to stir. Daryl could faintly hear the rumble of the big cat's mind-voice, but the connection was thick with static in a way he wasn't used to anymore after so long spent around people who were pack. Even the Alexandrians he didn't come into contact with as often barely had trouble communicating with him. Even _Morgan_ , who Daryl had spent so long unable to speak with in his Wild form, can talk to him now.

He's not coming in the walls, the pale wolf huffed, and Abraham chuckled as he sighted down the scope of his rifle for something to do. The muzzle swayed this way and that, tracking nothing, and Daryl sat heavily with an aggravated noise as he glared down the highway and watched We-sa sit up.

 _He says he's a Shift_ , Bob reported, and Daryl's ears flicked forward, his head raising. Beside him, Rick pushed off the wall and rested a hand on the colt while Abraham settled his gun at rest across his torso and tilted his chin. _I'm thinkin' you should come ask him your questions if you're gonna._ There was something in his voice, something curious and awed, and Daryl waited for Rick to start walking before following just behind and to the left of his mate.

 _What is it?_ Bob only ever sounded like that when he had learned something new and fascinating to him, and in this situation, anything new anyone learned, Daryl wanted to know about. He wanted to know what they were dealing with. The closer they got to We-sa, who turned his massive head slowly to watch them approach, the more the wolf's fur prickled with something not quite natural. There was something heavy, something that reminded him of the tales he'd heard of magic that he'd never been able to wield. It didn't run in his blood, nor had it run in Merle's. The only magical birthright they claimed was their Wild souls.

_Says **where he comes from** , there are a lot of Shifts, and there are different **kinds** , too. Nothin' like what we know._

"So, what?" Abraham muttered, and the burly alpha didn't bother to try and lower his voice. Daryl hadn't expected him to, either. "He's from some different planet? We got a kid from Krypton in our damn back yard?"

The fuck is Krypton? Daryl bit out, and his packmate actually stopped walking for a minute and just stared at him before shaking his head and laughing. It wasn't a cruel laugh, just amused and a little baffled. The wolf had no idea what was so funny, nor did he currently hold the patience to deal with anything but their most immediate problem.

"Damn, never thought I'd see the day when someone didn't know Superman's home planet. Don't tell Eugene, friend. He will take it upon himself to educate your uncultured, furry ass."

"If we can stay focused for the next little while, that would be great," Rick rumbled. Daryl reacted immediately, dipping his head and nosing at his mate's hand with a soft whine to try and ease some of the dark tension he could feel winding Rick tighter and tighter. His mate was walking a thin line between civility and the Wild, his lips peeling back from his teeth a little bit and his irises hinting at a glow as they finally reached Bob and We-sa. The saber watched them, clearly waiting, and Bob dipped his head respectfully to Rick before fussing a little more with the saline bag. Daryl, for his part, sat at his mate's side and watched the Shifter with narrowed, unblinking eyes.

"Feeling better?" his alpha asked, because Rick may be holding onto his humanity by the skin of his teeth, but he would always inquire after someone's health first. He was raised a true gentleman, and Daryl admired that aspect of his mate just as much as he found himself exasperated over it.

 ** _I am, thank y'_**. We-sa's tongue flicked over his muzzle, his chest expanding as he breathed in deeply. Daryl could see the lingering exhaustion clinging to him - could read it in the dullness of his fur and the brightness missing from his golden eyes.

"Bob says you're not from around here," the man added, and Abraham shifted his grip on his gun a little bit. Glenn watched them from up on the guard post, vision trained through his scope and his features set in a hard frown. Beside him, Sasha had her own gun propped and ready, her finger loose against the trigger until it no longer had need to be. Daryl knew that neither of them would hesitate to protect their home and their pack, and so he focused his attention on where it was needed the most.

 ** _M'not. M'from Georgia._** One rounded ear flicked, the wet nose scrunching as the Shifter snuffled warily. He knew something was up.

"Mhm. Near Fort Benning, right?"

**_Yeah._ **

_Place big enough for yer pride, yeah?_ Daryl put in. Those golden eyes met his, the irises almost the exact same shade and full of things the wolf was beginning to recognize very, very well. _Cubs, adults - 'bout ten total, right?_

**_Yeah, 'bout that many._ **

_Wouldn't happen ta be a prison, would it?_

As soon as the words were out there, the intent laced within them impossible to ignore or deny, Daryl watched the We-sa's reaction triumphantly. The pale wolf's tail thumped heavily against the ground, his claws digging into the cracking asphalt, and the fur down his spine bristled as the prickle against his skin intensified.

_Let's try this again, now that I think we're actually gettin' somewhere. You wanna tell us who the hell you are, an' where the fuck yer from?_


	9. Side-Step to the Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big reveal; there's _two_ Daryls! 
> 
> I am having so much fun with this. :)

* * *

Daryl flinched. Old, ingrained and a reflex he'd been sure would never leave when the questions got more and more pointed. And then—

_Let's try this again, now that I think we're actually gettin' somewhere. You wanna tell us who the hell you are, an' where the fuck yer from?_

**_This is goin' t' hell in a handbasket but... I'm you. Only the magic that skipped you 'n, I'm guessin' here, your Merle got me good. Nanna always did say I was overpowered even for a Dixon._** he fired back calmly, the pressure only serving to make his magic crackle into being. Streaks of Georgia red and poplar green snapped into being only to disappear again. 

Daryl knew his eyes had changed, always did when magic was involved, so the present company saw glowing blue where there ought to be gold. 

Rick's .45 caliber was pointed directly at him as he heard the two snipers line up their shots and the big ginger slung the gun to his shoulder but didn't fire. No, that'd be on the order of the pale wolf that sat in front of him. 

**_I suppose you'd call me a side-step version; one where magic just wasn't strong enough in this place and slipped through the cracks into mine. I've experienced everything th' same, evil sumbitch non-withstandin' seeing as we share the burn an' belt scars._ **

He had the bitter satisfaction of seeing the pale wolf really **look** at his chest, the thick fur covering most of the scar tissue that had built over the years. There'd be matching scars on his back and hip too if he remembered right. Nanna's salves could only heal so much of the damage. 

Their donor, because damned if Daryl was calling him anything else anymore, had left too heavy a mark on both of them to really think about it. 

**_I didn't wanna say it. We've prolly had enough trouble t' last us three lifetimes—let alone knowing another of you existed—but here I am._** Daryl tugged his magic back and directed it to himself, healing what was sore. 

He took in a breath and Shifted, the crack of bone and skin loud in the silence he'd wrought. Daryl tugged at his bagstrap until it creaked realizing he'd dropped his crossbow when he'd been unceremoniously dragged here. 

"Well?" 

"So it ain't Krypton but it's damn close." The ginger huffed and it broke the stillness. Rick's jaw worked as he holstered his gun and the wolf... The wolf looked dazed. 

"Hey, none o' that." Daryl snapped his fingers and flicked cold water at the pale wolf, causing him to snarl. "Familiar, at least. You still mad at me?" 

_How in th' hell is anyone supposed to take that sort o' thing?!_

"Th' same way you take th' Walkers, one step at a time." He pointed out as he dug through his bag for the thick cut of deer jerky he'd made off the buck that his Glenn had brought in. Daryl stuck it in his mouth and then looked up. "What?" 

"Water outta nowhere. Now that's a trick I wouldn't mind knowin.'" Ginger observed as Daryl chewed on his jerky. 

"Ain't outta nowhere. Pulled it from the trees an' I asked 'em if I could have a little to wake him up." He snorted. 

"'Asked' the trees. You're shittin' me." 

Rick was using a very familar handkerchief to wipe the water out of the pale wolf's fur. 

Daryl had the same tucked away in his back pocket, wrapped around the figure that had brought him here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	10. Fuckin' Crazy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Gotham] This cracked me up when I saw it. 
> 
> Enjoy~

Daryl almost wanted to bite at Rick when his mate started wiping his fur dry, but he knew better. He wasn't mad at his alpha - wasn't even really mad in general anymore, so much as goddamn _stupefied_ at the whole shitshow they'd found themselves thoroughly entrenched in.

 _So yer from another damn world allt'gether,_ he muttered, glaring at We-sa (because fuck if he was going to call the other him by his name, this whole situation was already fucked enough) and feeling an extreme case of _Jesus fucking Christ_ coming on. Everything was pretty much exactly the same, except that the Shifter's hair was a shorter, that unmanageable mop that Daryl remembered too well from back when they'd first found the prison. He remembered plenty of times he'd wanted to chop it back down to the short, easy mess it had been when the damn world went to hell. Sometimes he still wished he had. It was a hell of a lot easier to deal with when it wasn't always in his face.

"Any particular reason you decided to hop the border and come to ours?" Abraham asked. He seemed to be the only one who found this entire situation even somewhat amusing. Daryl could smell Glenn's shocked-scent as well as Sasha's, the two of them staying quiet and guarded but still reactive to suddenly having two of their packmate - from _alternate universes_ \- standing in front of each other. The only difference was that Daryl refused to shift back now and make everything even more fucked up.

"I'm guessing magic was involved," Bob said, and he sounded curious and fascinated in kind. Daryl growled softly and laid his ears back, getting the beta's attention, and the man chuckled. "Oh come on, Daryl. It's not every day this happens! Magic is so scarce in our world. To have him come from somewhere that it seems so much more well-known... How is that not amazing?" The medic turned to We-sa, his dark brown eyes shining. "So Shifters are a lot more common in your world, then? And do your clothes always Shift with you? I have to say, that would come in pretty handy. It must spare a lot of embarrassment."

"Yer clothes don' change wit' ya?"

"'Fraid not," Abraham snorted. "The amount of times I've seen these two's asses and dicks doesn't even bear thinking about. There's living in close quarters, and then there's watching your packmate run through town as naked as a baby."

 _Never fuckin' did that, asshole_ , Daryl snapped. The ginger man grinned unrepentantly.

"Suit yourself."

"If we could get back on topic," Rick rumbled, and both Daryl and Abraham fell silent immediately. The former soldier cocked his head to the side and kept his gun ready, while Daryl dipped his muzzle and whined quietly. His mate rested a hand between his ears, soothing his tension the way only Rick ever could, and it was enough for the pale wolf to look at We-sa again. He didn't like doing it, didn't like seeing himself when it wasn't actually _him_. It was throwing him for a serious loop, to the point he almost wanted to demand that the Shifter change back just to give him a bit of relief and some peace of mind.

We-sa tugged at his vest a little - the same vest Daryl had waiting for him at home, _God how was this his life_ \- and looked at Rick. He didn't seem immune to the alpha's presence, which told Daryl more than enough about the relationship the Shifter had with his own leader back home. The scents weren't blended enough to be a mate-scent, but the tangle of them on the saber was enough to tell Daryl that the relationship was definitely going somewhere.

He almost wanted to be jealous, because it had taken him so much longer to get his head out of his own ass and admit what he'd longed to so desperately. It had happened at the worst time, too, and he still could remember the pain of being beaten by Joe's pack - watching Rick rise with the Wild in him and take his vengeance for what the Claimers had almost done.

 _Yer Rick is a Shifter_ , he muttered. It was faint, probably because of time and distance and the magic that had danced so eagerly over We-sa's skin, but he could pick out Rick's scent from anywhere, even if it wasn't his mate he was smelling. Not exactly. The other scent was crisp like mountain lakes and strangely musky; not familiar deep-woods musk and the tinge of Wild things, but something else.

"Yes," We-sa nodded.

_What Shift?_

The man's thin lips quirked, like he was enjoying the punchline of a joke that they weren't privy to. Daryl took a deep breath to keep himself under control, although he couldn't stop the quiet rumble of annoyance.

"He's a wolf," the Shifter finally answered, and the moment of silence that fell after that left him looking even more amused.

Abraham barked out an unrestrained laugh. Bob chuckled from behind the hand hastily slapped over his mouth. Rick shook his head, smelling amused and failing to hide his smirk. Daryl wanted to roll his eyes so hard he gave himself a headache.

Of course.


	11. Knowledge is Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a plot! I suggested and Benny gave it a full yay~ 
> 
> If there's any aspect of the fic that confuses you, please, _please_ ask questions! Benny and I will answer then to the best of our abilities and without spoiling our brand-new plot. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

The air had lightened to something bearable so Daryl dug in his back pocket for the red kerchief, pulling it apart to reveal the figure. 

"This is what brought me here." The figurine was duller here, cracked at the shoulder now that it had apparently fulfilled its purpose. "I found it in Cell Block A. Thought it might be a good present for Carl 'r Sophia—" The sharp intake of breath from three of the five he knew were there did not bode well. "Yours didn' make it." 

_No._

"My apologies. Some of our people might be... gone here but are alive and well in mine." Daryl sighed softly, drawing the sigil for mourning and Vigil and flicking it to the graves of the pale wolf's losses. "My magic'll let me know if they had any last things t' say, if they're important t' your pack." 

The choked intakes of breath almost stopped him from continuing. 

"Well they don't have much, so I thought I might make it a gift. When I picked it up... 'Tween one breath an' th' next, I was here. There's gotta be a reason. Magic's damn fickle, sure, but it's never without purpose." Daryl replied while folding up the handkerchief and tucking it away again. 

_Then what is it?_

"Well, for that I'd need white ash. You know where the trees are?" He asked the pale wolf, Shifting back with barely a wince, shaking off the excess fur that came with a third Shift. _**Bob, you c'n collect that. I wouldn't know th' difference between Wild 'n Shift if it bit me in th' ass so... Figured you might like t' know.**_

"Really?" The bright grin told Daryl he'd made the right decision. 

_**Yeah. All yours.** _

_What exactly makes you think I'll go alone with you?_ The pale wolf grumbled even with the square-tipped fingers of Rick scratching at his ears. 

_**Don't gotta go alone. Jus' need t' know where they're at. Plus a yellow candle if you c'n spare one. It's th' only one I couldn't find on my runs out and Maggie's not sure how t' get yellow outta dandelions jus' yet.**_ he clarified and the pale wolf turned to Rick, who barked out orders like Daryl's own leader. 

Oh. 

They'd Claimed one another, the matching Marks knotted so thoroughly that he ached just looking at them. 

_Fine. Rick an' I can show ya the trees._

* * *

The ash grove groaned in greeting and Daryl rumbled back, his magic unfurling like butterfly wings. It flittered and out of being, as it tended to do, darting amongst the bright Magick of the trees as if teasing the older Magicks to play. 

_**I got a request. I've need of your help, Hon'rable Ash.**_ He settled down and waited for the trees to decide. The leaves rustled heavily as though the wind were strafing them, spreading it from tree-to-tree for the one that would take the risk of speaking to Daryl and his... guests. 

**~~WHAT NEED YOU, CUB OF MAGICS OLD?~~** The fallen tree was magnificent, resplendent in its decomposition. It was feeding the forest with its loss but that was the way of things. 

_**A freely-given branch that's clean.** _

**~~YOU ASK SUCH A SIMPLE THING.~~ **

_**'S all I need, Lifegiver.** _

**~~YOU SHALL HAVE IT. I GRANT YOU ALSO PERMISSION TO REMOVE ANY FALLEN OF MINE GROVE, IF SUCH A THING YOU WILL USE.~~** A chunk sheared off the top, leaving Daryl with a good hunk of wood. 

_**Generous is the Lifegiver. I c'n select a branch of size that I will bring joy to th' cubs under my care.** _

**~~A FINE CHOICE. ****~~**

**_**I thank thee.**_** Daryl bowed his head to the dying tree before trotting over to collect the given branch as well as a lightning-struck branch of the second oldest. _**I thank th' grove.**_

**~~A WORD TO THE WOLF AND MATE WHO RULE; SHOULD THEY NEED IT, SANCTUARY IS OFFERED.~~ **

_**My word tha' I'll pass it on, Hon'rable Ash.**_ He turned in a neat circle, glad projection meant it was mental instead of physical. _**Th' grove wants you t' know that should your place get overwhelmin', you c'n find sanctuary here.**_

"Sanctuary?" Rick asked as he looked at the forest with something like Shift rising to the surface. 

_**Means you c'n leave th' cubs with a minder an'... let loose a little. No Walkers are permitted. Th' trees don't much care for th' dead that can walk. Th' dead are supposed to stay in th' ground to help nourish it.**_ Daryl hummed in response, both branches set between his jaws. _**I'm gonna go back to that clearin' to sleep. I don' wanna intrude on your place 'n th' only thing I c'n ask rightly is your permission t' hunt th' herds.**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	12. Comin' Up With a Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back from my out-of-townness!
> 
> WOO.

Looking around the grove, Daryl dipped his muzzle low in respect to the trees. He might not have had magic anything like what We-sa so clearly wielded, but he knew respect for the land. He'd learned that at a young age, and he'd never tried to forget it.

 _Many thanks_ , he rumbled quietly, and he watched the wind as it rushed through the trees and made the branches creak and sway. He felt it twine through his fur and caress his nape, and he closed his eyes as he tilted his muzzle up into the playful breeze. This place was peaceful - far more so than any other place beyond the walls they'd been able to find since their arrival. How they'd missed this particular place he wasn't sure, but maybe that was the magic of the land that the saber Shifter seemed to know so well.

"You can hunt here," Rick agreed, and Daryl looked at his mate before swinging his head back to look We-sa up and down. A beast his size would need a lot of meat, probably, but considering the circumstances, the pale wolf couldn't very well turn him away. He might not be fully comfortable around him, and he wasn't fully sure he trusted his doppelganger, but there wasn't much they could do about the situation right now.

 _Our lands're yers ta prowl_ , he finally acquiesced, flicking his ears once before turning when he heard Bob approaching. The black wolf was grinning, his dark brown eyes twinkling, and he had two yellow candles held firmly in his grasp. Where he'd found them was a mystery, but they looked brand new.

"Think these'll do?" he asked as he rejoined them. Abraham stepped from the shelter of the grove, moving beyond the invisible border to keep watch even though they all knew they would have nothing to fear so long as they stayed within the boundaries. Daryl thought he might know why the redhead gave them distance, though. He'd never known little Sophia, never got to see her smile or face her after she'd stumbled out of that barn. He was giving them privacy to say their goodbyes and hear what she had to say to them. He never got to meet Dale, or T-Dog, or any of the others.

We-sa nodded. **_Put 'em here. Thank you_**.

"No problem," Bob promised as he set the candles down in the roots of a nearby Ash. Once he'd stepped back, he rested his hand between Daryl's shoulders and gave Rick a clap on the back, and then he left to join Abraham to keep watch.

 _Best of luck, pack brother_ , he thought gently. Daryl gave him a mental nuzzle, unable to fully convey his gratitude verbally. Luckily the beta and Abraham had learned long ago to decipher his quirks, and he felt nudges from the both of them before they withdrew and left the pale wolf, his mate, and We-sa all standing in a misshapen circle looking at one another.

 _So how do we start this?_ Daryl looked at the Shifter, licking his lips nervously and keeping his tail still behind him. His ears quivered, straining like he was trying to hear something that he wasn't even sure was there yet. Sitting heavily at his mate's side, he looked between Rick and We-sa. His hackles bristled slightly, his nerves dancing and making his stomach twist from residual nerves as he tried to figure out what was necessary and what needed to happen.

 _ **With sleep**_ , We-sa replied firmly. **_Ain't gon' be no use like th's. I need t' sleep firs', an' y' an' yer pack need t' rest an' pr'pare y'rself f'r what migh' happen. Th' Vigil takes a long while, an' y'got many souls t' say their goodbyes. We all need t' rest, an' once we have, we'll come back an' I'll tell ya wha' needs said._**

Daryl wanted to protest, to bare his teeth and demand _now_ , but he could see the weariness starting to make the big cat list slightly. He couldn't even begin to imagine what kind of stress one must go through when being ripped from their world and their life and dumped somewhere else completely, and he might have been impatient, but he wasn't going to force an issue he had no real knowledge of. If We-sa said they needed the night to rest, that _he_ needed the night to gather himself, then Daryl would have to accept that.

He might not like it, but he had to accept it.

 ** _Tend t' yer cubs an' yer pack,_** the saber Shifter murmured, dipping his enormous head to them. **_Th' candles an' evr'thin' else will keep overnigh'. I'll not enter yer walls, this I vow. Go home, ge' yer rest. When dawn breaks, I'll start th' Vigil._**

"C'mon, darlin'," Rick murmured, tangling his fingers in Daryl's ruff and tugging lightly. The pale wolf looked at him, then back at We-sa, before he finally dipped his head and muttered a gruff _g'night_ and turned away. He let his mate lead the way, glancing back once at the Shifter that watched them go with tired golden eyes. Rick looked back too, offering the saber a parting nod, and then they were beyond the grove and waiting for Abraham and Bob to rejoin them.

"Thought this thing was goin' down?" the redhead grunted, looking between them and the flashes of fur still visible between the trunks and lower branches.

"It is," Rick replied quietly, suddenly looking far too tired for Daryl's liking. His alpha sighed and ran a hand back through his wild curls. "Tomorrow. He needs to rest after his ordeal, and we could all use a night of sleep as well. And I know those cubs are probably drivin' all of Alexandria insane by now."

"Just Connor," Bob chuckled, and Daryl snorted in amusement and exasperation. That, he could believe.

 _All right,_ the pale wolf sighed. _Nothin' for it but ta jus' go on home, I guess. Could use a night ta get used ta this whole thing, anyway, that's for damn sure._

"I'm definitely not going to argue with that." Rick shook his head, smiling slightly, but Daryl knew it wasn't a pleased smile. It was a look of grim determination, his mate's storm-colored eyes churning as he glanced back one more time before starting toward home. Whatever tomorrow brought, Rick was already planning out strategies and ways to handle anything that came their way. He was preparing himself for every outcome, just like he always did, and Daryl nosed at his hand - licked at his lover's fingers and wagged his tail slightly when Rick pet down his muzzle and back to his ears.

Whatever tomorrow brought, they would be ready.


	13. Runework and a little Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my b! Got sucked into JA again. 
> 
> I has returned! 
> 
> Please enjoy~

* * *

Daryl inhaled with a shuddering breath after they all left. He tucked the branches in with the candles and whispered a cantrip to keep them dry. 

He needed meat and blood and something, hell, _anything_ to take his mind off his counterpart. 

Hunting it was.

Daryl loped for the clearing while marking the ash grove with a spike of his personal magic.

* * *

The three deer were chosen with care as they were older and prone to stiff joints. Daryl dug into them all, soaking his muzzle in blood, pausing only to pile the thick livers and hearts into a small pyramid of offerings. 

He wasted nothing this hunt; even cracking the thicker bones for the rich marrow inside. Drinking downhill from the stream was the last thing he did. 

He'd been right when he'd said the pale wolf had suffered many losses. If it hadn't been for Daryl's magical strength and the practice he maintained, the Vigil would have broken from the distance it traveled. As it was, the clarity spell and the Vigil would keep him on an even keel. 

Daryl climbed the tree he'd found first, his thick claws gripping the bark easily. Exhaustion folded over him and pulled him into blissful oblivion.

* * *

It was the squabbling of coyotes that woke Daryl from his rest. 

The offerings were untouched by the thin animals but they fought over scraps of the deer hide and what little meat remained on the cracked bones. Dotted amongst them were feral dogs with some older and some in their prime, but all feasted on the remains. He dropped down with a fluid ease that meant he was well-rested. 

They scattered but all Daryl did was clean himself, so they returned in ones and twos while keeping a wary eye on them. He yawned, his jaw cracking as he licked his chops. Hmm. Squirrels were harder to catch in this form but birds were not. His ear flicked back and he huffed softly. Quail were small and crunchy, making for a decent meal and an... offering to his hosts. 

He found an entire flock and swatted down a good chunk of the adults when they took flight, leaving enough for the flock to bounce back without interference. 

Scooping most of them in his mouth, Daryl trotted back to the grove, placing them under the sanctuary Ward that the trees had made. 

**_These 'r for my hosts, th' wolf an' his pups. Can you keep them safe?_ **

**~~OF COURSE.~~ **

He made a second trip to eat the rest, quieting his stomach before the Vigil would return and so the clarity spell could take root. Spell work done on an empty stomach made aspects of a spell heavier or harsher depending on the level of hunger. 

This one needed to be damn near perfect so he could go home. 

He Shifted, stretching out his joints and groaning at the crackling in his bones that he heard. 

Drawing the Runes couldn't wait for his counterpart nor Rick. He used his fingers with the ease of long practice to draw Norse Runic work into the air around the grove, reassuring the trees with a pulse every now and again. The action of turning of his right wrist, closing his fingers into a fist and pulling it downward blanket Warded the territory of the pale wolf. 

A cantrip sealed the magic into the ground and would alert Daryl to any presence not familar to his counterpart. 

Now he Shifted again, blowing against the Runes to protect all of the pale wolf's pack; human or Wild. 

All that was left was to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	14. Cloudy Mornings Could Be Warnings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys! This week has been a little crazy-busy between work and other things. I'm here now, though!
> 
> LET'S DO THIS. YEAH.

Morning came in a kaleidoscope of dreary greys and muddied blues. Daryl looked at the overcast skies from the bedroom window, one arm tucked around Noah's shoulders to keep his youngest club close to his side. All four of them had been unusually subdued the night before, understanding that _something_ was going on even if they didn't know what it was. Out of the four of them, Noah had been the one who refused to be left by himself. He'd clung to either Daryl or Rick the rest of the night, and had slept curled up between them. His dreams had been plagued with evils that had left him shaking, and Daryl had spent the morning giving his submissive son all the contact and comfort he needed in the hope that the boy wouldn't have a complete meltdown when his fathers went beyond the walls again and he wasn't permitted to follow.

"Don' wan' ya ta go, papa," the boy murmured right on cue, his scent radiating the bitter, sickly tinge of distress. Daryl rumbled soothingly and hugged Noah tighter against himself, pressing his face into the pup's hair and listening to his sweet-natured son sniff. Out of all of them, Noah was the most like what Daryl remembered his mother to be, before booze and Will Dixon had ruined her beyond saving. The cub was gentle and sweet, and although there was a hint of fire in him when he got especially worked up, the most he would do would be nip and growl before he slunk away to hide and calm down.

"Gotta know, pup," he sighed quietly. Pressing a quick kiss to the crown of his pup's skull, he stood upright and listened to the even thump of Rick's boots as his mate headed their way. It was time to leave, it would seem. Daryl had never been superstitious, but when he glanced at the dull sky and saw the slow movement of the clouds, he wondered if it was a sign. "Ya didn' know th' others, kiddo, but they meant a lot ta yer dad an' I. Would be nice t' say g'bye."

"Say hello for me?" Noah asked hopefully, and the archer nodded before nudging him toward the door. It swung open, Rick filling the space, and Noah pressed against his human father in search of one last scrap of comfort. Rick's arms wrapped tightly around his child, drawing him against his broader, stronger body and curling like he was trying to protect the boy from everything upsetting him. Daryl watched, smiling fondly and marveling all over again at just how good of a father Rick Grimes was.

"Go on, pup," the man coaxed after a quick kiss to Noah's unruly blonde curls. A broad, gentle hand rested on the young, narrow shoulder and steered him out of the room. Daryl listened to his heavy steps as he forced himself to walk away; clearly unhappy but still so well-behaved. It made the pale wolf reach out with his mind, searching out the rest of his litter. Connor butted against him angrily, letting it be known that he was not at all happy about being left home, and Daryl responded with a sharp nip to the cub's metaphysical ear that curbed his aggression and left him feeling melancholy and nervous.

"None'a 'em are happy," he grunted, rubbing a rough hand over his face. Rick pressed against his back, his arms wrapping around the younger man's waist and pulling him back. His alpha nuzzled at his throat, and Daryl tipped his head back welcomingly. He closed his eyes, feeling the rumbling vibrations of his mate's chest as he tried to soothe the submissive wolf. "They don' understand."

"Neither do we," Rick pointed out as he nuzzled behind Daryl's ear and inhaled deeply. The wolf bit his lip and cracked his eyes open to glare at the sky. The window was starting to fog up around the edges, the oppressive heat outside trying to creep its way in to the air-conditioned house. "Once we've said our goodbyes, we can figure out where to go from there and make it up to them."

"Connor's testin', now." Daryl stood on his own two feet and turned to face his alpha when Rick drew back to allow him the movement he needed. "Boy's an alpha if ever I saw one. Tha's gon' be fun ta deal with when he gets older."

"Maybe," his lover agreed with a shrug. "We're raising him right, though, and that'll matter in the end."

"Maybe," the wolf echoed. "C'mon, le's go meet th' others."

"Yeah."

Bob met them at the bottom of the stairs, Abraham a hulking figure just behind the beta. He was white-knuckling his gun, his features pulled into a severe frown and his usually-vibrant red hair looking unusually dulled. Likewise, Bob had dark smudges beneath his eyes, like he hadn't slept well. Daryl eyed the other wolf, giving him a mental nudge, and the doctor smiled tiredly while he nudged back.

_I'm fine, pack brother. How are you?_

Daryl wasn't sure how to answer that, so he just shrugged stiffly and bumped shoulders with the black wolf. They stayed pressed together, seeking comfort from one another that only another like them could provide. Rick came the closest after a full-blooded wolf, the Wild in him strong enough that Daryl _knew_ We-sa had noticed it, even if the saber might not quite have understood what it meant. He stood by the door now, looking out the window toward the sky just like Daryl had been doing all morning. The archer watched him, tense and nervous at the thought of whatever might happen with this Vigil that We-sa had promised them.

"Let's go," the alpha finally rumbled. Abraham stood straighter and nodded roughly. Bob pressed more firmly against Daryl's side, his dark brown eyes glittering with the same apprehension Daryl felt. They shared a look before looking to Rick. When he looked back at them, waiting, they nodded together. The man nodded, took a deep breath, and visibly gathered himself for what was to come. "Alright, then. Let's go."

To Daryl, it felt like it took far too long, and yet no time at all. Alexandria passed by them in a blur, the four of them too focused on their destination, and before the pale wolf was ready for it and long after he was impatient, they found themselves by the grove. He looked for We-sa immediately, catching the spotted cat's fur high up in a tree. He almost didn't see the saber at first he was so well camouflaged, but once he spotted the Shifter he felt the nervous tightness in his stomach increase.

"Mornin'," he murmured, quiet as the wind through the trees but weighted like heavy river stones. He wasn't sure if he was saying that it was a good morning, or pointing out that it _was_ morning, and they were there for a Vigil to talk to their dead packmates. Daryl hadn't ever believed something like that could happen, but now there they were, waiting as his doppelganger uncurled himself fluidly from his sprawl and leapt down to join them. He felt strange, being in his human skin in front of the Shifter. He wanted to shed his clothes and sink into his Wild soul, but instead he clenched his jaw and gripped the strap of his crossbow.

Thankfully, his voice didn't waver when he added gruffly, "So, how do we start this thing?"


	15. Vigil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides under rock and places chapter out as sacrifice* 
> 
> This was a really hard chapter to do. Since we're on hiatus, I've been wallowing in feels. Here, have some too. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**_Sit, please, inside the grove. Rick, light the first yellow candle and leave the second. Daryl, light the black and white candle. Bob, you and Big Boy wait outside. This one's for them t' speak t' their lost._** He ordered quietly. 

"Thier dead, not ours." Bob realized as he ushered the big ginger outside of the grove. 

**_yeah. Might make a practitioner of ya yet._** Daryl snorted. 

"But, I don't have magic." 

**_Y'do. That Wild c'n be harnessed for more 'n a skin change. Him too but it's diff'rent. Shoo._** Daryl countered with a huff of breath over the candles to start the Vigil off with thier first loss. 

Sophia uncurled from the candle smoke and the wolf, gods above the wounded _noise_ he made along with Rick told Daryl that he was right in sending away the other two. 

_Oh, Daryl, you did the best you could. Rick, I went with the sun touching my left shoulder. I did. I just got lost. Thank you for protecting me and Mama._

Daryl solemnly relayed every word she said. The wolf sobbed into Rick's shoulder and they rocked together as Daryl blew her away for the next. 

Dale spun up, looked at Daryl and laughed. _So, more than one. I'm so proud of how far you've come—I always knew you had it in you._

The grief scent pouring from them both spoke volumes of the closure they needed. He set a paper and pen to record the spirits for later closure for what remained of the older pack his counterpart had. 

The next, oh the next hurt even his heart. He'd just left his own T-Dog. _Damn, dude, wish I could have seen you when I was alive. **Bad ass.**_

The smoke blew away on its own and revealed one that made even Daryl grunt in surprise. 

"What?" Rick questioned from where he was holding the wolf close. 

**_Lori._** He replied with shock numbing his tone. **_Mine... Mine are still alive. Most of them that I've seen._**

"I didn't.... This must be horrifying to you." 

**_It hurts but they aren't mine t' mourn an' make peace with._** Daryl thought for a moment as Lori's smoke stroked through Rick's curls and patted the wolf gently too. **_I'm jus' prayin' t' ev'ry little god 'n goddess that I don't gotta go through that. But... I might have t', same as you._**

_I'm ready._ Daryl listened as she lingered near them with an almost unreadable expression. _Daryl, thank you for protecting them._ Lori stroked at Rick's curls again, eyes soft and grateful. _I'm glad you found the happiness I couldn't give you, in the end._

She spun away and revealed, of all people, Shane. 

This one looked different though; almost mournful, really. _Rick, my brother, I'm sorry it ended that way - sorry I let it get to me. I love you, man._ This Rick choked on a half-sob, half-laugh. _Glad you could be what I couldn't, for him, Daryl._

The sight of a smoky Beth almost undid Daryl. Her too? So many losses and he did not want to lose anymore people. _You deserve this more than anyone, and I'm so happy you found it. Tell Maggie I love her?_

Hershel followed her, hugging the smoke Beth to him with a fond look + always knew, Daryl. It never changed anything. You are who you are, and you were family. Pack.+ 

One after another, people Daryl knew and some that he didn't followed. A kid, limping in the smoke, hugged both the wolf and Rick. _Glad I knew you while I did. Thanks for naming a kid after me, dude. I'm honored._

Merle... Merle showed up last, right before the candle guttered and finished the heavy Vigil. _Finally found your Alpha, huh, pup? Bet those rascals of yours have too much Dixon and not enough Grimes in 'em. Ya done good, baby bro, though I don't think I can call ya that anymore._ Merle cradled the wolf, pressing a smokey kiss to the sweaty forehead. _Congrats. You ain't Will Dixon. You're your own man and I'm so damn **proud.**_

The flames snuffed out and Daryl respectfully let a moment of silence pass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	16. Moving Forward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slinks in quietly and lays this down as offering*
> 
> My only excuse for taking so long is working full-time, unpacking, and a new fic that has taken literally all the rest of my time. I have not forgotten these boys, though, I promise.
> 
> I love you all. ;u;

Silence fell over the cove for a while after the Vigil came to a close. Daryl had a lot he wanted to say, but no words to say any of it. Beside him, Rick seemed to be in the same state of mind. His alpha was crying quietly, but they weren't bitter tears. Neither were Daryl's, once he realized why his cheeks felt so wet. He touched the trails of tears wetting his skin and looked at them shining on the tips of his fingers. In his chest, his heart beat a painful throb, but it wasn't out of anger. This was a healing ache, something that he hadn't realized had even been festering finally allowed to release and heal.

 

Seeing all of their fallen packmates made him realize just how much they'd all lost in such a short amount of time, back when the world had begun to crumble. So many good people fell so quickly - even the ones who hadn't seemed so good at the end. To have _Lori_ and _Shane_ , of all people, bless his bond with Rick, left the wolf shaking faintly as he tried to calm the surging emotions inside of himself.

 

 _Let it out, darlin',_ Rick crooned quietly to him. His alpha wrapped an arm around him, and Daryl turned to tuck his face up under the man's jaw with a quiet whine. _I'm here with you, and you're here with me. Breathe, Daryl, and let it happen. I've got you._

 

I know, Daryl replied with a wavering voice. He turned to look at We-Sa, who watched them with quiet respect as they mourned and said their final goodbyes. I'm glad we got ta see 'em again, one last time. Even though...

 

 _I know._ Rick pressed a kiss into his dark hair, and Daryl barked out a wretched-sounding sob. Unable to help himself, he reached out for the pack and felt them spill into his mind, flooding him with love and comfort and wrapping him up in the cocoon they'd all created around one another throughout the years. Bob was the closest, and the one that could understand the best what the wolf needed. He and Abraham appeared in the entrance to the cove, silent and with tears on their cheeks as well.

 

 _C'mon, pack brother_ , Bob murmured as he came up to press himself against Daryl's free side. The black wolf nudged him, his chocolate brown eyes sorrowful and bright. _Let's give them all the send off they deserve, yeah?_

 

 _Yeah_. Daryl pressed a kiss to the bottom of Rick's chin before stepping away. His mate let him go, knowing what they needed to do and watching as Daryl and Bob quickly shed their human trappings and slipped into their Wild selves. The two wolves shook out their fur once the shift was complete, their whines soft and trembling as they nuzzled and licked at one another in an attempt to offer comfort where comfort was not yet ready to be found.

 

Beth was the only one they ever gave a proper farewell to, because she was the first one to die after the truth came out aside from Tyreese. Seeing him one last time reminded Daryl of that, and he was determined to fix it - for the gentle giant and for all of them. Maybe the most for Merle, though, who Daryl had never expected to see at the end. His alpha brother's words struck home for him in a way he'd never thought they could. Knowing how proud Merle was of him, despite everything, made the ache in Daryl's chest just a little sweeter.

 

With Rick and Abraham standing side by side, and We-Sa waiting silently by the candles, Bob and Daryl tipped their heads back simultaneously and opened their throats to howl their farewells to those of their family finally laid to rest. It was a song full of emotion, full of sadness and sorrow and loss, but there was beauty and joy and light in it as well. They sang of happy memories as well as sad, remembering the good and the horrifying in tandem.

 

As they howled, Daryl could almost imagine he felt the hands of every lost packmate brushing through his fur. From the way Bob shivered beside him, he knew the beta felt them as well, even though their forms had vanished with the smoke. He felt their final, lasting whispers before the breeze dissipated them and scattered the remains into the universe for their final rest.

 

Death was never truly the end, not for a Wild soul. Not even for a human who had the fortune to know a Wild soul, either; not as far as Daryl was concerned. When you came into contact with someone with the Wild running through them, your bond gave you a small sliver of it. Some, like Rick, got a larger piece and made it into something entirely their own. Others, like Maggie and Abraham and the rest of the pack, got enough to _know_ , but never enough to do anything with it. It was still there though, tucked away in their hearts and their souls.

 

By touching a Wild soul, you became just a little bit Wild on your own. It was the magic of it, the kind Daryl knew about. It wasn't not magic in the way We-Sa spoke of it, not from what Daryl had seen. He still wasn't sure about that kind of magic, and he wasn't sure if he believed he possessed it the way the Shifter said he and Bob could. What he had for the time being, and what he could give to and for his family....

 

That was more than enough.

 

The song wound to a close, fading into the earth and the trees to become part of their melody as well. In the ensuing silence, Daryl could hear the shuffle and rasp of walkers nearby. He knew that the cove would be safe from the undead, though. Not just because We-Sa said it, but because he could _feel_ it deep within himself.

 

 _Thank you_ , the pale wolf whispered. He dipped his head to We-Sa, paying his respect to the Shifter and offering a deeper respect than just words could ever convey. _Thank you for letting us have this_.

 

"If there is a way we can properly repay you, just let us know," Rick added. He rested a hand between Daryl's shoulders, and the pale wolf drew comfort from his mate's touch. "Words cannot express how much this meant to all of us," the alpha continued thickly. He swallowed, trying to gather himself, and Daryl turned his head to lick his mate's arm. "Thank you," he said again. "For everything."

 


	17. Purpose Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Sorry it's late but I've been RL busy. 
> 
> Now we get why Shift!Daryl is where Wild!Daryl so happens to be. 
> 
> Enjoy!

* * *

Repayment? Daryl was stunned that they would offer it. He shook his great head in refusal. 

_**Ain't somethin' you repay. It's given, fair 'n square. Th' only thing I want is ta figure out why the hell 'm here, fix it, n go on home t' my One.**_ He murmured sincerely. _**Maybe sleep on a proper mattress since th' ground or th' tree bark ain't doing me any favors.**_

Shifting was easy as he set up the clarity spell, yellow and white candles lit with a snap of his fingers and the ash set alight in the same wash of magic. 

"Help take the burdens from my mind   
Leave afflictions far behind   
Help me ease my irksome strife   
And bring forth balance to my life." 

The wind picked up at that and the leaves scattered at an alarming rate to reveal an answer in the loamy earth. 

**Danger around  
Sennight's wait left to thee   
Magic 'gainst magic  
A proving ground**

Daryl sat heavily at that, sucking in a breath. 

_What did you see?_ The sharp gaze was only illuminated by the faint sunlight pouring through the opened clouds. 

"Why 'm here. Only magic can best magic," He blew out his breath and scraped a hand through his hair. "As good as you two are, an' I mean this in th' best way, you can't beat magic like this. This enemy of yours means t' break everything you hold dear." 

"Sennight?" Bob'd redressed and was now reading the response. 

"A week. They're comin' straight for wherever yer pack is an' crushing it." Daryl got to his feet and paced as he thought it over. "If you had an enemy... One with a group or solo—" He nearly choked at the rememberance of his dream. The stranger-yet-not from his nightmare, the one with blood caked on the side of his face and in his ginger beard. "Did ya ever face one that had a bat? Damn thing'd be barbed with wire, so red it looked black in firelight." 

"A while back; he came looking for a fight." Rick answered, lip lifting like he was the wolf. 

"Whoever this is... They were part of whatever he had. I can _feel_ it."

* * *

There was a fierce non-verbal argument between the wolf and Rick at his announcement. 

"So, you didn't recognize me or Bob." Ginger sidled up to him as he chewed on more deer jerky and tied up the brace of quail with twine. 

"I knew of you," Daryl huffed back as he slung the birds over his shoulder and tied a complex knot that would stretch if he Shifted. "Your face, that you were brave enough to have blood on your face and bring yourself to attention. I know that you fight for the pack." 

Ginger frowned at that and stuck out a callused hand. "Abraham," 

"You c'n call me We-sa. Makes things easier." He offered as he shook Abraham's hand. 

"We-sa. Right. You think you could teach that clothes-stay-on trick to our guys? Some folks don't appreciate man-junk, if ya know what I'm sayin'." Abraham asked after a long moment. 

"I can try. No promises, though."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	18. Offering an Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Benny: I am awful, awful trash, and I am so sorry. ;n; Between real life, the one thing I'm working on, and just.... I suck. *shamefaced* I'm so sorry, guys. But, uh.... yay for suspense?
> 
> M'so sorry. ;n;
> 
> Gotham: What Benny means is that we've been sucked into other things but have no fear, this fic has not been left! I'm currently on Ch. 19 and this baby'll be done soon enough for you all to read over. 
> 
> Enjoy~

_If he can help us-_

 

 _Ya want him near th' pups like that, Rick?_ Daryl rumbled. The archer was trying not to pace - trying not to show just how agitated he felt, even if his scent was a clear giveaway. _Ya want him that close ta home, just in case he ain't what he seems?_

 

 _He helped us, darlin'_ , Rick reminded him sharply. _He didn't have to, but he helped us. We owe him shelter, if nothing else._

 

 _What about that cryptic shit?_ Daryl gave in enough to rake his fingers back through his hair, scratching at his scalp with nails that couldn't decide whether to stay blunt or be claws. If he had to really think about it, he knew his distress wasn't from We-sa. The Shifter had nothing to do with the feelings roiling in his chest like a hive of angry bees. All of that was the memories of Negan - of watching him raise his bat to Glenn with a manic gleam in his triumphant eyes and a sickly grin. It made the pale wolf shudder, and he shook his head sharply to clear away the wisps of memory. That time was past them now. Negan was dead - killed by Daryl himself, after he'd let his wolf free to tear the man apart piece by piece.

 

 _There's one of him, and many of us, pack brother,_ Bob pointed out. He sidled up to them, watching Abraham and We-sa talk; watching the redhead laugh and be generally welcoming in the stead of his alpha and the wolves. When the beta looked at him, Daryl met his eyes and whined softly. _I agree with Rick in this. If he wanted to hurt the pups, he would have done it when you first found him. He took out a walker, didn't he?_

 

Daryl bit his lip, chewing and looking between his mate and We-sa. The Shifter didn't smell like danger - he smelled too fucking much like Daryl, but he didn't smell like _danger_. He'd gone out of his way to help them, both with the walkers as well as the Vigil. He'd given them a proper chance to say goodbye to those they'd lost, and he'd been nothing but helpful and accommodating.

 

Eventually, the wolf ducked his head and pressed it against Rick's shoulder. His mate rumbled soothingly, petting through his hair, and Daryl let out a long, slow sigh. _M'with you, alpha. Whatever ya choose,_ he murmured. _Y'all are right._

 

"We-sa," Rick called. Abraham and the Shifter both turned to look at them, and Daryl tried not to feel like he was losing his mind when he looked at the perfect, human copy of himself. There were small differences, but mostly it was just that We-sa looked slightly younger. His hair was slightly shorter; Daryl remembered his looking like that when they were at the prison. Other than that though, they were the same. It was going to throw off a lot of people in Alexandria, of that Daryl had no doubt.

 

"You are welcome to come back to Alexandria with us. Our home can be your home." Rick drew himself up to his full height and put his hands on his hips, frowning thoughtfully. "If this man is coming for us in a week, we need to prepare ourselves. And if you're willing to help us, then we're willing to give you a place to rest that isn't up a tree." The alpha's smile was lopsided and kind, his blue eyes twinkling. Daryl watched his mate, then glanced at We-sa; his gaze finally settling on the message while his instincts roared for him to protect his family at all costs.

 

In a week, they would be ready. They would fight fire with fire, and Daryl would make damn fucking sure that no one ever tried to take their home from them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	19. Honey and Pine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, sorry about the wait! 
> 
> Second, man, this is one _hell_ of a season. I've been trying to process it and I think I've gotten back into the swing of things. 
> 
> If you stopped watching after the premiere, I think no less of you. I blubbered like a baby. It hurt like a sonofabitch. 
> 
> For those of you who pressed forward, As the Heavens Set Fire!Daryl (saber cat) has the perfect revenge in mind for a certain bat-wielding assbutt. 
> 
> I... just need the motivation to get through the season-by-season re-hash. 
> 
> Benny: check out your new chapter for more info~

* * *

Daryl, to say the least, was surprised that the pale wolf had given in. Homes and dens were safe places for wolves; regular, Wild or Shifted. Cubs were equally as precious as they were to be safeguarded. 

"Thank y' for offering yer den, wolf. I know this shit ain't easy." Daryl knew that despite Rick agreeing and the others generally welcoming, it was the wolf he had to convince. "I repeat my oath to you: I swear on my Mama's grave that I will do you, your mate, your cubs or your pack no harm. I might have a way that y'all c'n use to figure out which is which." 

"And what is it?" 

"This." 

Daryl snapped his fingers and allowed a chunk of his hair on the right side to grow out to his shoulders, cutting off the blond ends with his knife and pulling it away from his face with a quick French braid. He dug through his bag and tied two hawk feathers into the braided piece before he pulled out the red powder tin. 

Mixing it took a few seconds and he applied it to his cheeks with a quick swipe of his fingers. 

Rick and the other him watched in open astonishment, Bob with a mix of awe and envy. And Abraham—

"All fancified. Can we go now?" Abraham asked as Daryl cleaned his fingers on his rag. 

"Yeah, we c'n go." He chuckled, tucking away the tin. "This good enough?" 

The wolf cocked his head to the side and huffed. Yeah, it was fine. 

Bob fell in on his left side, curious to see what else was in his bag. "What all is in there?" 

"Don't know if any o' ya read Harry Potter b'fore th' world went t' shit," Daryl countered. 

"I did." Abraham replied, apparently surprising the rest. "What? Ain't like there was anything else to do between deployments over the wire." 

"There's this pouch in th' books; bottom-less, practically endless an' y' can store just about anything in it. Bit of a weight limit with th' way my magic works but I c'n fit almost a whole deer in here if I need t'. That's about what mine is." He finished. 

The pale wolf, leading the way with Rick, glanced back with a raised eyebrow that wouldn't look out of place on Nanna Dixon. Daryl assumed it was the parental look that others managed when they had cubs but had never encountered it that way. 

"Y' saw me summon long-dead souls an' this is where y' draw the line?" He shook his head, lifted the strap off, opened it wide and plunged his hand in down to the shoulder. "'M not kiddin.'" Daryl fixed the bag and Bob peered into it's depths. 

Other him threw up his hands and pressed his head to Rick's shoulder, the silent conversation continuing well down the road.

* * *

The corrugated steel walls had Daryl craning his neck in a way he hadn't since Atlanta and the prison. 

He paused before the gate, causing the others to walk forward while he stayed put. 

"What's wrong?" Rick asked and the pale wolf frowned. 

The way his gut churned made him grunt. 

"Nothing. It's..." Daryl leaned heavily on a car in front of the walls, his old nightmare snapping to the fore in a gut-wrenching way. Fear stench clogging the air, Beth, Carol, Abraham— _Rick_ in danger. Blood soaking the ground next to him, jarring as any vision. "Familiar. In a bad way." 

"What do you mean, 'in a bad way'?" Other him questioned sharply. 

"My future. Not yours." He rasped out, fingertips denting the rusted car hood in an attempt to ground himself in the present without Merle's help. 

Bob was by his side in an instant. "You paled six different shades. What kind of future was it?" 

"I have choices yet t' be made an' it makes all th' difference." Daryl managed. "It ain't a good one." 

Rick's lips thinned but his eyes spoke of another story entirely. It was compassion for what he might have to go through. "Do you feel alright?" 

"Think I'll stay here a minute. Y'all go ahead an' talk to your pack." He replied, gagging in the back of his throat. "This'll take a while t' pass." 

"Here, drink this." Bob offered the canteen and staunchly stayed by his side. 

"Twice now that y' stayed behind t' help me." Daryl sighed after the mouthful of clear stream water. "You wanna help distract th' sickness?" 

"What's magic like?" Bob asked, his genuinely curious expression causing Daryl to smile faintly. 

"Wielding it, you mean?" 

"You can start there." Bob grinned. 

"Can't believe I'm sayin' this but... You ever see a Georgia lightnin' storm?" 

"I have." 

"Imagine holdin' that in your whole body. All th' time. Lettin' go means you push it out into th' world and it c'n be so... So destructive. It c'n be like lettin' out the bad in your life and spreading joy instead." Daryl took another drink and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Feels different t' everyone but I c'n feel you, the other me, Rick an' another... Wild one because your signature reads as magic. It's like there's a taste of wild honey and forest in th' back of my mouth." 

"Can you teach us, like Abraham asked?" Bob questioned. 

A Walker growled weakly from the side of the road and Daryl growled back, his human chest not able to project the way his cat form does easily. Bob stabbed it in the head and wiped the blade on the Walker's clothes. 

"If you've got the patience," He responded when the queasiness passed, "I can get you started."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	20. The Newcomer Arrives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY I SWEAR I DIDN'T FORGET ;n; *flails and grovels and whines* I swear I didn't forget, life has just been... whooo, it's been a bit of a roller coaster. I'm so, so sorry my friends, and I'm so very sorry Gotham, for leaving this for so long. ;n; *bows head in shame* It was never my intention, I swear.

"You really think this is a good idea?"

Daryl watched Rick lean against the mantle above the fireplace, his mate's hands curled into fists. He looked worn out and tired, more so than he had in a long while. It made the pale wolf's chest ache - made him want to separate the feet of space between them and curl himself into the man's side where he belonged. Rick had to address the rest of the family first though. He had to fulfil his act as their fearless leader, and let them know there was a newcomer about to enter their midst.

 _He won't harm anyone, pack brother._ Bob's mental voice was a gentle stream tinged with the scent of chocolate and mint. It wrapped around Daryl, gave him a sense of comfort that was uniquely Bob's. You know he won't.

 _I know,_ Daryl sighed quietly. Rick's storm-colored eyes flicked in his direction, his mate's spine straightening slightly as the man stood to his full height. The rest of the pack sat up as well, all of them facing the man when he turned to address them. They knew something was going on. Something was going to change.

"There's a newcomer to Alexandria," Rick began, his voice quiet but no less authoritative. "He'll be joining us soon, once he clears up a few matters that need his attention."

"Can we trust him?" Carol asked quietly, and Daryl could see her wariness. Usually, there was a process any newcomers went through, one most of them had a say in. For it to go down like this.... Daryl's family wasn't stupid. His pack knew that something was up. No one was willing to oppose the decision yet, not until they had more facts, but they wanted answers too. Carol was the first to speak, but she wouldn't be the last.

"I don't know," Rick admitted, rubbing a hand back through his curls. It mussed them up, the next swipe smoothing them back down again, and Daryl could read the frustration in his mate's body language. He knew how to read Rick better than any of them, just like Rick knew how to read every twitch and shift of Daryl's body. It was their connection, something they had even before Rick claimed him and they became mates.

"Is it that big cat from the woods?" Connor asked, piping up from the pile of limbs on the floor. Daryl looked at his cubs and saw them all watching, their eyes reflecting the light shining in the closest window. "Is he gonna help us?"

"Big cat?" Sasha looked from them to Rick, her eyebrows drawing down as she frowned. "What big cat?"

"He's a Shifter," Daryl said tiredly, speaking up and sharing the weight of the admittance so Rick wouldn't have to bear it on his own. "Not... Not Wild, like Bob and I. He's something different. He won't hurt anyone, though. He wants to help."

"It sounds like there might be something coming our way," Rick added, taking over again with a grateful brush of his mind against Daryl's. It left the pale wolf shivering slightly, his body warm and tingling the way it always would whenever his mate was concerned. "Something bad; something having to do with some of Negan's people."

The reaction was instantaneous. Everyone stiffened, and Maggie made an angry, feral noise at the mention of the man who had almost killed her husband. James looked up from the puppy pile on the floor, but Beth had him pinned between herself and Noah, so there would be no way for him to get up. Daryl reached out instead, brushing his mind against the woman's and sending a pulse of comfort and calmness through their link.

 _He's dead, pack sister_ , he thought gently. Maggie nodded, her eyes shining from anger and tears that had no place there, not when that danger was long gone and rotted in the ground where he belonged.

"We-Sa can help us protect our home," Rick said, quiet and firm - strong and powerful the way he had always been. Daryl's alpha had never wavered for long, not when it was most important. Now, with this new threat possibly looming over their heads, he stood strong and resolved, his boots braced firmly against the hardwood floors and his eyes burning with a brewing storm. Daryl could feel the Shifter approaching with Bob, and he looked toward the door; drew in a deep breath to catch their scents and categorize them as needed. Rick watched him do it, and he caught his mate's nod from the corner of his eye. "He'll be here in a moment," the man added in. Daryl felt Rick's hint of Wild stir, and the pale wolf felt his own respond. "Once you all meet him, then you can ask your questions. He'll be able to answer them better."

The pack nodded as one. When the front door began to open, they all turned to watch, and Daryl chewed the inside of his lip as he waited for his doppelganger to appear in front of him again.


	21. Do You Believe in Magic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank Benny for a good springboard chapter! I hope you all enjoy this latest piece. 
> 
> We love interacting with you all so please let us know your favorite parts! 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

**-Past the Gates of Alexandria-**

Daryl had picked We-Sa for two reasons; one, it was guaranteed to get a response from him and the second... Well, Nanna would've approved of him helping his pale wolf counterpart. He reached to chew his thumbnail when Bob gently placed his hand over it. 

"I get that you're nervous and all but that right there? That's a sure sign that all of the family knows from our Wild one. You need to project that power you showed us all back in the trees." Bob coached gently. 

"Heh. Guess you'll be a solid one, when I meet you." 

Bob snorted at that, chewing on a piece of grass plucked from the side of the road in Alexandria. "... Not exactly." 

"I ain't talking about when we meet in person." Daryl huffed as he plucked a few strands of grass to weave into grasshoppers, his fingers swift and decisive. 

"Care to explain that?" Bob asked with a raised brow. 

"People change. What I meant was when I lean on you in my side-step world, you won't break. 'S just a feeling, mind you, but Nanna said never ignore that." He replied as he tucked the first grasshopper into his bag and started on the second one. 

"She sounds like one hell of a woman." 

"She was," Daryl admitted, "but magic, even magic like mine, can't heal everything. She passed on peaceful enough." 

"Death catches us all in the end." Bob remarked as he turned down a new road. "What are these for?" 

"Th' cubs." He was on his fourth and final as they stepped up to the doorway where he could feel six of the honey-and-pine Wild souls, seven with Bob included. He took a deep breath and let Bob open up the door.

* * *

The sharp inhale of the group and the way they all collectively looked between him and the Wild version would have been damn funny if it wasn't true. Whispering started up but—

"Hi." Daryl looked down and saw a little one. He inhaled sweet lemon and remembered a little pale wolf pup. "I'm Beth." 

"Hey." He settled on one knee, looking her in the eyes. "'M We-Sa." 

"What's in your hand?" Beth asked and Daryl remembered the other grasshoppers in his bag. 

"'S a grasshopper made outta grass. Ya play with it." He murmured as he dug for them. "Fer you an' your siblings." 

"Oh! Thank you." Beth delicately took the toy and bobbed it in the air a few times before nodding. "You're the kitty." 

"Yeah." It got quiet as the rest of the room began listening in. 

"So are you like Papa? You can go from wolf to people and back again?" 

"Sorta. I get t' keep my clothes as a cat though." Daryl answered honestly. 

"Daddy said that you could help," Beth hummed as she touched Daryl's shoulder. "Can you?" 

"It's why 'm here. What all of y'all are up against ain't gonna be easy to fight." 

"Do we have to?" Daryl looked up to see Maggie—Maggie!—asking the question. "That.... person was bad enough and we had Daryl at full strength." 

"It's not a physical fight." He explained as Beth poked at his braid, in his personal space like she belonged there. Daryl supposed she did— seeing as the other him had borne her. "It's..." Here he looked for the pale wolf and Rick to see if it was okay to reveal his magic. 

Rick nodded in agreement and the pale wolf followed with a watchful eye on his pup. 

"It's what?" Daryl didn't know this one, the dark mullet as unfamiliar as Abraham had been. 

"Magic." The disbelief in the silence that followed had Daryl rolling his eyes. "Alright. It ain't like you see folks _transform_ on th'regular inta _wolves_ 'r anything..." 

He pulled out the figurine, set it down on the floor and snapped his fingers. It grew life-sized and he slashed his hand to the side. The wolf figurine let out a wooden-sounding bark that startled the group. 

"So what does magic have to do with what's heading our way?" Sasha-Daryl at least knew her-piped up from the left side of the room. 

"Your enemy has it. Magic don't play fair and even your leaders can't fend it off. Whoever it is... They're furious with Alexandria and it's residents." Daryl explained as he fiddled with the leather strap filled with quail. "I only know that they're strong and smart and they know where you all are. I set up protection but it'll only hold until they get here." 

"Thank you." Glenn offered as his hand hovered over the pale wooden wolf. "Why did you have this?" 

"It's what brought me here. I'm a side-step version of your leader, I guess you could say. Same experiences so far but y'all are ahead of us." Daryl shrugged. 

"Oh." 

"Alright, alright, back t' work." His counterpart grumbled. Most of them gave him a curious look as he left, Carol's harder expression making Daryl whine in the back of his throat. 

Daryl turned his fingertips clockwise, unanimating and shrinking the figurine. He sat down fully on the floor, the pups all taking a grasshopper and the remaining cub—Rick's, by the smell—watching over them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


	22. Hiatus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotham: I know it seems like this isn't going to update but it will eventually.

Benny and I have been very busy this last months with life and other fandoms come knocking at the door. Rest assured this will be finished and I'm actually working on Cat!Daryl's fic, As the Heavens Set Fire, so look for that soon if nothing else~


End file.
